Red and Green
by Gining
Summary: Birthday fic for drachegirl! Well a late one, But I hope you like it. Aurikku content inside. After fighting fiends in the omega dungeon, Rikku gets hurt. Auron goes on the defensive, but the question is why?


A/n: Took me a while to get this written. It was supposed to be done about two weeks ago, but I hit a slump. One that affected all my writing. There is a reason it was supposed to be done though. Drachegirl had a birthday! So this is a gift fic just for her. Sorry it's so late, but enjoy anyway, kay?

Disclaimer: Gin does not own Auron, Rikku, Cid, or well anything else you might read here. Unfortunately for me, it all belongs to Square. Lucky ducks...

--

"So, where are we off to next?" The young Al Bhed asked as Yuna stood on the bridge of Cid's airship trying to decide. Rikku sat on the floor at her cousin's feet, her hands behind her supporting her weight as her legs were stretched out in front of her.

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm not quite sure. There are so many places around Spira we still haven't visited." She replied softly.

"Well make up your mind soon. This ship can't fly like this all day!" Cid interrupted as he had been standing close enough to hear the snippet of conversation.

"Why don't we try just searching for something?" Tidus asked as he stood next to Cid. "We can use that sphere thing we used when we found Yuna in Bevelle. I'm sure it can help."

Rikku hopped to her feet and ran to his side as she leaned over to get a closer look at the aforementioned object. "That's a great idea! For once you thought of something good." She teased.

Tidus blushed as she giggled. He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hey, I have lots of good ideas." He tried to weakly defend himself.

"And cable sliding was one of them." Auron added from his place just inside the doorway.

Rikku turned quickly. She had not known he was there, and his comment surprised her. "Hey! You just made a joke, didn't you? I knew it! I'm wearing off on you."

He made a hmph before walking away.

"You can't deny it!" Rikku called to his retreating back.

"Rikku, do you really think that it's a good idea to annoy Sir Auron like that? He's liable to turn and attack you instead of the fiends during a battle." Lulu tried to dissuade her from taunting more.

"Oh, don't worry. Auron is a big softy. He acts tough, but I know the truth." Rikku smiled as she turned to face the mage. "Besides, he likes me too much to do that."

"It's your funeral, ya." Wakka added. "But I don't think Yuna would be too happy if she had to send her cousin."

Rikku sighed and rolled her eyes just before Tidus cried out. "Hey guys! I think I found something!" Together everyone ran over to see what he had discovered. He was pointing to a small island on the east side of the main land. "Right here. The sphere still doesn't know what it is, but it can't hurt to check it out, right?"

"I suppose you're right." Yuna agreed. "Besides, if we are going to be going up against Yevon, we should be able to defeat anything else we may come across. If we can't do that, then we can't win against Yevon."

--

Auron sighed as they finished another fight. This was the third against this type of fiend, and they had yet to figure out a way to beat it without someone getting knocked out. No matter what they did, the odd strain of Molboro always seemed to attack first.

"Everyone, we should go back!" Yuna said before the next battle. "Maybe Cid can find some information for us."

"Good idea, Yunie." Rikku agreed. "Alright, follow me!" She turned and began changing her armor as she moved, but she wasn't fast enough to get it on in time. Another Molboro had slid up to them.

"Not another, ya!" Wakka complained. As he, Rikku, and Auron took the front line, it began with its first attack.

A cloud of vile smelling blue and green gas escaped from its huge mouth. None of them were able to dodge the vapor and were forced to succumb to the effects. Rikku felt sick to her stomach as poison ran through her system, but it was of little importance as she also was unable to see to find herself a vial of antidote and cure it. Magic was not an option either as whatever the attack was, left her completely silenced.

While Auron was spared the disadvantage of complete blindness, he could not defend against the berserk status. His trademark scowl was made worse when a ball with sharp spikes was aimed in Rikku's direction. He jumped in front of her to protect her from the object earning a sharp sting in his chest.

"Wakka, you fool! What do you think you are doing?" He shouted at the blitzer. "Aim for the enemy, not your comrades!"

"Oops, sorry ya?" He tried to focus and clear the stars from his vision, but was not able too. Instead his ball was aimed once more in Rikku's direction.

Seeing it heading for her once again, Auron leaped to block the projectile. This time he managed to dodge away before it struck, but Rikku was now sitting on the ground unable to do more then groan. The poison had worked its way through out her tiny frame. Auron turned his head to check her status, but he choose the wrong time to do so. The fiend was tired of being ignored and slid up to him and with one large chomp, quickly grabbed and began chewing on the guardian.

"Auron? Auron, where are you?" Rikku called out as soon as she felt his very presence was gone.

"Maybe we better switch up!" Wakka suggested as he tried once more to hit the fiend and failing. They were going to lose someone again.

"Sir Auron, Rikku, Wakka!" Yuna shouted from behind them. "Move, I'm going to summon!"

Wakka moved back with help from Lulu just as Auron was spit back out onto the ground. His body rolled several times before stopping. Rikku's eyes rolled back into her head before her body fell across his own as she passed out. Seeing as Yuna would not be able to summon with two of her guardians in the way, Kimahri jumped in the fight to help deflect the fiend's attacks. With help from Tidus they were able to move the Molboro away from the injured couple.

"Yuna, now's your chance!" Tidus called over his shoulder after slowing the creature down.

With a nod, Yuna began the first motions that would call forth Efreet.

--

Back on the airship, Auron had called the group together. Cid was already gone from the room. He was staying with Rikku in the sickbay. As the rest of them shook, Auron began his rant.

"What part of run doesn't everyone understand? One of your fellow guardians is injured and all you want to do is keep fighting until someone else is hurt." At this point his gaze shifted to Tidus who was nursing a burnt arm. He had been too close when Yuna summoned Efreet.

"Well, it's like this, ya." Wakka began. Auron turned on him next waiting for the explanation. Wakka began to stutter. "Well, I was uh, confused.. and, and.."

"Sir Auron. Really, don't you think we all tried to run?" Lulu was quick to add in Wakka's defense. "That fiend was stronger then anything we have ever encountered in the past."

"That fiend was only a precursor to what you will encounter when we meet Yu Yevon. How can you defeat Yevon if you can't defeat a fiend. Yuna, you yourself said that, did you not?"

Yuna shuffled her feet as the thought was brought back up. "Um, yes. I believe I did. But we never expected to run into something like that fiend."

"_That fiend _was your first test! One you have all failed! If it had been Sin, then all of Spira would have been destroyed!"

"Sir Auron, maybe you need to lie down?" Yuna tried to say. She could see a figurative red cloud forming over his head. The battle had left a negative status over him even though it had been several hours ago. "As your summoner, I command you to go get some rest." She stood straight hoping it would have the desired effect.

Auron glanced around the room jumping from person to person. Each one in turn nodded their head once in agreement. "Very well. We will speak later." He left the room in a huff.

"Wow, Yuna. That was amazing. You really told him." Tidus said after seeing the upset expression on her face. He wanted to do something to make her feel better.

"I suppose so. I just wish it hadn't come to that." She replied sadly.

--

Instead of making his way to his cabin after leaving the others, Auron headed for the sickbay. He had to check in on Rikku and see how she was faring. If she wasn't able to fight, then he would have to leave her behind when the time came. Not that he enjoyed thinking that, he was willing to do whatever necessary to defeat Sin.

He was still stewing over the past several hour's events when the door opened revealing Rikku sitting up on a gurney.

"You come to check in on her? As you can see, my little girl is just fine." Cid snapped as soon as he saw the ex-monk.

Auron, still feeling slightly berserked, took to the defensive. "I can see that." He replied in a clipped tone. "But it was not my fault she came back in the condition she did."

Cid arose up from his seat and glared at Auron. He stood in direct line of vision blocking Rikku from sight. "What do you want with my daughter now anyway?" He questioned.

It caught Auron off guard. That was unexpected. Not to mention the fact that even he did not have an answer. He stood and stared at the Al Bhed leader for a moment before another voice entered the confrontation.

"Look, pops. He's my friend. Can't he just be worried about me like normal people are?"

Cid sighed and relaxed. "You're right. I got it. I'll leave you two alone now. Let me know as soon as you know what you are doing next."

"You got it, pops!" She called to his retreating back.

The door closed with a soft whoosh sound and Auron noted as Rikku stood in front of him playing with one of her braids.

"Rikku?" He questioned wanting to know what just happened.

She giggled nervously and shuffled her feet. "Sorry about that. Pops gets a little attached sometimes."

"And what reason would he have to act like that to me?" He growled out. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Relax, will ya? It's not like it was anything that would kill ya." She stepped back at his glare when she mentioned death. Her lips formed an 'O' in realization. "That fight. You're still feeling it, aren't you?" She reached into her hip pouch and pulled out a red vial. "Drink this. It should help you feel better."

He took it from her hand and uncorked the top of it. As soon as the first gulp fell down the back of his throat, he could feel the healing effect begin. His sour face softened slightly when he finished. "Thank you, Rikku. I suppose I needed that."

Her eyes grew wide. He was thanking her? "But I didn't do anything!" She weakly objected. "All I gave you was a remedy for what that fiend did to you."

Auron let out a soft chuckle. "That may be so, but you were the only one to notice. I feel better already." He explained.

Rikku relaxed and smiled one of her famous grins. "The great Rikku does it again!" She cheered as she threw one hand above her head in a victory pose. "But it was also a thanks for saving me. When I changed armor, it was in hopes that we could get back to the ship without fighting any more battles. But in the end, it prevented me from being able to protect myself. So I guess it was really my fault to begin with." She had grown sober during her statement.

"Rikku, don't dwell on it. You could not have known the Molboro was coming. You did what you thought was best at the time."

She lifted her face and looked up at him, eyes bright. "You mean it?" She asked. At his nod, she squealed. "Thank you so much! That makes me feel better!" She was about to run off past him and out the door when he caught her arm.

"Though if you don't mind my asking. What were you and your father talking about when I entered? I am curious why he would attack me as he did."

Her face grew hot and she tried to look anywhere but at him. "It's nothing, really. Just..." She trailed off as her gaze met his once more.

"'Just?'" he asked repeating her.

Licking her lips, Rikku stood on the tips of her toes to reach him. "Zicd dammehk res dryd E drehg E muja oui." Her lips touched his quickly making his single eye grow wide and hid hand letting go of her arm. After pulling away, Rikku ran out the door, her face still glowing pink.

He stood in place wondering what that was all about. "What a thank you." He said in a murmur. "I'm going to have to find out what she said." With that goal, Auron left the sickbay to find Rikku once more.

--

**Translation:**

Zicd dammehk res dryd E drehg E muja oui.- Just telling him that I think I love you.


End file.
